Aristocratic Gardenia
by Aorta
Summary: As time passed by, Ciel sensed a weak feeling, something he never felt in the past, towards his fiancee. Will he be able to sense this feeling strong enough to open the box, his mother had given him in the past? ps. this is not yaoi, soz.
1. Chapter 1

*I usually BS alot, so if this story's shitty...then plz understand ^^

Personally, Ciel felt an aware of Elizabeth.  
His supposingly fiancee was acting differently.  
Although he was engaged to her, few years ago (aka. five years)  
this was the first time seeing her being  
"not-obnoxious"  
It was great for him at first,  
still something was making him nervous at the final.  
Her non-active actions make him feel abnormal.  
His fingers, which were supposingly calm and were used to sign all the arrangements for his company,  
were constantly off and were used to scratch his navy hair.  
Sebastian, his everytime-loyal butler, amusingly stared back his young master but decided to make no comments.  
Thus, cunning Sebastian knew something way more behind than his 16 year old master, himself was going through.  
Four years was long enough for Sebastian to learn everything about him.  
Even a devil, himself, went through his teenage life for sure!  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes, my lord," with a smile as usual.  
"Bring that thing for me,"  
Ciel's index finger was pointing towards the left corner of the enormous bookshelf.  
Where there was a small purple box which had a lock on it.  
"Sir?"  
This time, Sebastian was unable to understand his master's motive.  
He, a second ago, believed he knew everything about a human being.  
He figured, he was over-paranoid about it.  
Human beings are confusing, complicated and never-predictable living things.  
After Sebastian's nod, Ciel felt an instant grip of the handle of that fragile looking box.  
Sure, devils are fast.  
Ciel instantly looked at the window behind his leathered victorian styled chair,  
where he was able to see a glimpse of curly golden hair in a crimson garden.  
It was truely eccentric about the infamous unemotional Ciel Phantomhive.  
He was changing.  
Into a true 16 year old teenage boy/man.


	2. Chapter 2

"Odd, is a pretty odd word"  
"Yes my lady?"  
Elizabeth was craddling a handful of well-wrapped crimson roses as she commented this odd sentance.  
Her maid, Paula was more confused as usual.  
However, she was able to sense a shadow over her lady's pale emerald eyes.  
Her lady definitely had changed  
Her untied flowing, glowing blonde hair displayed her stunning beauty as a definite lady Middleford  
The hair of hers exaggerated her striking emerald eyes.  
Well, she's definitely a 16 year old lady now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen, what's this song called?"  
"Listen, you are not paying attention!"  
"Listen, what is this fork for?"  
"Listen, you already forgot how this napkin is used for!"  
Listen, Listen, Listen  
Elizabeth was already fed up with this word.  
It was impossible for her to be a top qualified elegant lady.  
not Top enough to be the great lady of the Middleford  
not Top enough to be the wife of the Phantomhive  
not Top enough for Ciel.  
She was definitely tired  
obviously felt hopeless of her poor memory  
She felt she sucked so bad.  
She was an odd ball; different from the other girls  
All girls were definitely doing fabulous,  
preparing to be an elegant lady,  
enough to be the perfect wife of their fiance  
She was so not, the one.  
She was definitely odd.  
Damn her cutting technique for flowers was definitely crapped up.  
Her fingers sore like heck  
stupid thorns! stupid roses! stupid lessons to be an elegant lady!


	4. Chapter 4

In a placid position, Ciel looked back.  
Her disturbed face actually calmed Ciel, giving him a little bit of smile  
Sebastian again felt a smirk,  
A little bit of smile? Hmm, interesting but that's what his master needs  
Between his master's hands, still the mysterious box was unlocked,  
creating more curiosity for the devil butler.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel held the box tight  
This is not yet the time  
not yet.  
Well, his mother did say, opening this box is the time  
when you feel Elizabeth is different.  
From the way you usually think her as.  
not as a close friend  
not as a cousin  
not just as a fiancee  
It probably is not the time.  
He walked out of his chair  
slowly held back the box back to its place.  
the time will come, it will.  
hoping the box will finally open with the key.  
Especially his.


	6. Chapter 6

"Paula, I dare myself to decorate Ciel's house with these roses I cut off."  
Oh no. Oh no. Not again.  
"But...My lady, didn't you remember the daisy incident?  
when you ended up having an enormous fight with Phantomhive master?"  
Here we go again. Paula gave a sigh once more.  
Lady Elizabeth is a perfect beautiful lady  
also is too nice to servants like Paula herself...  
but she surely is forgetful.  
She definitely had forgotten the daisy decorating incident  
which only happened exactly five days ago....


	7. Chapter 7

*The story's like a poem, it's easier for me to write and supposed to be easy for you guys, readers to understand...but maybe not...i will see if i can change in someway. By the way, this style of writing was inspired from this fantastic author, as her stories are usually poetic like this*

Ciel looked agitated especially  
after his first sight of the pink and red "_my bella_" themed hall  
specially and officially done by his lady Elizabeth Middleford  
His eyes, right in that second,  
scrunched up into the middle  
pretty hard  
At that instant he nearly screamed out  
_"ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD"_  
The silence only lasted for five days.  
His workers, who were now decorated with red and pink dresses,  
whimpered with worries


	8. Chapter 8

"My lady, I warned you..."  
As Paula timidly followed up behind a bit brave looking Elizabeth  
who (before) supposingly was hiding in one of the rooms in the second floor together until they heard  
_"ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD"_  
they shrieked a bit.  
now they were going down, slowly one by one by the staircase  
to where their doom was awaiting for them.  
Especially for Elizabeth.  
(lolx)


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian was unable to stop his furious master especially this time at the start  
As he especially knew his master had tensive stressful works behind  
unlike lady Elizabeth Middleford  
He believed after seeing his master's smile  
Indeed lady Elizabeth will be master's sanctuary, pretty soon  
unfortunately since this repeating incident happened, well.  
His prediction must be a bit far away.  
He must again has to be the pacifier as he was able to see  
nearly-pouring down tears from Lady Elizabeth's clear glass emerald eyes.

-

-

-

-AWWWWWW. (my reaction, although I am the one who wrote this -_-;;;)


	10. Chapter 10

The tears from Elizabeth did make Ciel's heart hesitate a bit.  
Her blowndown hair, with pale skin, clear enormous sparkling emerald eyes  
With addition with nearly falling down tears.  
Damn, this sucked. His anger instantly fell down to the ground  
It seemed like he was trying to physically abuse his poor innocent looking fiancee  
shit this. shit that. damn it. He is definitely loosing his power of anger.


	11. Chapter 11

"I am serious, but please, do not decorate the house, with the garden roses, especially with red and pink,"  
Unlike his previous shout, Ciel didn't look nor sounded very angry.  
it was out of her expectation.  
It was great that Ciel was not that furious.  
But.  
It was totally eccentric of her fiance to act like this way.  
It surely did. Elizabeth decided to wipe out her nearly coming out tears.  
Paula was every time ready with a tissue,  
so her lady could wipe out her nearly comingout running nose.


	12. Chapter 12

Never expected this to happen  
especially from his master  
Amazing.  
Sebastian wondered,  
How lady Middleford is doing to his master  
making him loose his anger instantly  
Beauty definitely is the greatest treasure  
for every women to have  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ciel, are you okay? What's the matter?"  
Ciel's pale face had made Elizabeth to start  
the long journey of worries  
On the other half, Elizabeth thanked god  
for calming down her fiance  
As her fiance crouched down,  
looking a bit dazed about something  
she decided to crouch down infront of him  
making sure her dress is not going anywhere  
she looked back, with her gorgeous grass alike eyes  
with her fragile looking hand  
she held it against Ciel's face  
"Are you sure?"  
She figured she had to check whether he had fever  
like the way she did,  
when he used to smile before


	13. Chapter 13

"freedom"  
was definite diction  
he came across in his mind  
when he saw a pair of fascinating  
golden green eyes  
while he was looking up  
back to a goddess  
Ciel, are you seriously in a hallucination?  
He rubbed his eyes once,  
twice  
then more  
but well  
she was there for few seconds  
she instantly disappeared  
and there instead was Elizabeth  
oh. Instead, she did have the similar features  
of the disappeared goddess  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, he definitely had a bit fever  
as she held her forehead tight  
against Ciel's  
He looked freaking suprised  
especially wanted to push Elizabeth away  
However, this time  
Elizabeth had a bit more strength than him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wanted to push her away  
He seriously wanted to  
but  
he didn't have any energy to hold against her  
Damn. He was surely tired  
Really  
he was.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ciel!"  
Elizabeth screamed with shock  
as Ciel slowly closed his eyes  
somehow peacefully  
and dropped his head  
right  
on  
Elizabeth's right shoulder.  
This time, no one was able to  
stop Elizabeth's pouring down tears.  
well.  
nevertheless,  
Elizabeth was able to make an excuse to  
stay at her fiance's house for an over night.  
'smirk'


	14. Chapter 14

Next day, Ciel  
opened his eyes  
he was a bit shocked  
to see Elizabeth's  
sleeping head.  
After few seconds  
after calming himself down  
he reminsced back  
oh yeah.  
he kind of um...fainted?  
Feeling a bit dismayed of showing his weak actions from yesterday  
he coughed a bit  
lets not be like this again. I am sure  
He then looked down,  
at the well spread out golden hair  
half covering her white heart shaped face

As if she was there next to him all the time  
He smiled. again.  
He felt for the first time  
after his parents' died  
there is actually someone  
caring about him,  
caring more about him than he does to her.  
Thank you.  
Thank you my cousin  
Thank you my fiancee  
Thank you future mrs phantomhive  
Thank you I really do.  
He decided to do the most random thing he will ever do  
on Elizabeth's cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ooopss,"  
Sebastian was stammered to see  
something nice and warm at that moment  
which was the exact time for his master's breakfast.  
Ciel's eyes stared back at his somehow stupid butler.  
- - WTF WTH  
At that second, Sebastian left  
closing the door tight and soundless

Stupid Butler Stupid Sebastian

"---Ehhh??"  
A glimpse of green was present  
Elizabeth rubbed her eyes  
yawning also  
He missed his timing

He was definitely pissed off at the Butler  
He promised himself secretly

to give that Butler some extra stuffs to do later.  
Push that away for now, Ciel put back his eye cap on  
waiting for his fiancee to wake up

"Oh, Ciel! You woke up already!"  
Her bubbly voice already told him that she was widely awake  
"Yup, I woke up earlier,"  
"I am sorry...about yesterday...I will try to remember that...I will"  
Her puppy sad face already made Ciel forgive her.  
He decided this will do.  
A smile  
"Sure,"


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth stayed quiet for a while  
what. Sure?  
With a smile??? 0_o?

Her heart flipped just right at that second

His smile fitted his face  
his beautiful dark purplish navish raven eyes  
and also his beautiful navy hair. He looked so perfect.  
She really was falling for her fiance  
in to a deeper  
darker crimson hole  
called love

* * *

A date for breakfast was another thing  
in his mind to show Elizabeth that she  
was totally forgiven.  
"So, do you mind having a breakfast with me?"  
He held his hand out,  
ready to hold his fiancee's small looking hand.

"yyyee---no, I absolutely don't mind!"


	17. Chapter 17

Her smile.

Great, that's a good indication

And

He was able to feel Elizabeth's warm small hand  
unlike his.

* * *

His hand was seriously bigger than she had in mind  
but it was nice  
feeling secured.  
Totally.


	18. Chapter 18

Again there was another interruption  
"knock, knock"  
which ruined their comfortable moment  
"Yes?"  
Ciel sounded a bit annoyed

Meilin bobbed her head out from the corner of the door  
looking definitely sorry  
"I am sorry....it's just...that..."  
she definitely knew  
she had done something wrong  
"It's alright, what is it?"  
Elizabeth somehow slipped her hands away from him  
blushing furiously  
her cheeks just reminded him of  
a pair of tomatoes

She felt so guilty  
for interrupting their moment again  
Sebastian just warned her few minutes ago about it  
but,

it was her job to give her master this important letter....

the letter, engraved with a thick red seal  
with the initial letters _V.A _on it


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel held the letter  
looking very serious  
V.A? who's that?  
Elizabeth wondered.  
Her green eyes sparkled suddenly  
Ciel definitely knew that face.

He felt a relief after  
he sensed another envelope below  
quickly he held the other one towards Elizabeth  
"Here,"

"My, this is an invitation for the party!"  
looking very delighted, she looked back at Ciel  
Ciel nodded back as an indication of accompanying Elizabeth later during this party  
Ciel then quietly slipped the other letter below the bed  
He was thinking of talking with Sebastian privately  
"Lizze, let's have our breakfast, shall we?"  
Yes, this time Ciel didn't forget to call her "Lizze"

The breakfast went on smoothly  
Sebastian was now  
holding a tray with one hand, which had Ciel's favorite cheese cake and a cup of grey earl tea,  
waiting for his master in the private room,

Ciel came in, with his unemotional face,

took the letter out from his jacket and sat on his leather chair  
with his tea on the table

"I wonder what the other letter is for?"

"I wonder what A.V stands for?"

She already knew about the two letters from his hand  
"I wonder who A.V is?"  
She had so many questions in her mind  
ughhh, this is how much a young woman's mind is complicated  
it surely is.  
well it didn't matter to her now  
all she cared about now was that  
she had to get ready for the party!!!

Ciel silently read the letter to himself  
while at the same time  
Sebastian handed him  
a newspaper  
which showed a main heading  
ANOTHER WOMAN DEAD IN THE SEWAGE

_Mmmm, is that another massacre of a human being _  
_I am tempted to visit that scene _  
_touch that fascinating warm liquid_  
_all human beings have....._  
_The display photo indeed look fascinating_  
_especially how the victim's hair is flowing along the crimson river. _

Another murder is it  
Murderer still unknown, totally mysterious  
currently there are three  
all women with golden hair  
part of their bodies spontaneously taken away  
first, the legs  
second, the arms  
third, the body  
He is hoping to get involved with the investigation soon  
Ciel looked up to see his butler  
he was there ready to do anything for his master  
"Find the relevent information about this crime"  
"Yes my lord"

"And oh yes, don't forget to buy some clothes for tonight too,"  
"Yes my lord"  
with a bow,  
the black butler disappeared without any notice


	20. Chapter 20

Finally it's the day

Feeling nervous,  
first time to be out  
after the new year.  
As Elizabeth opened the door  
She instantly smiled back at him.  
It was the only smile for Ciel, himself

Elizabeth looked gorgeous today  
this time, her blonde hair was straightened down  
dropped down to her shoulders  
the dark purple dress  
neatly surrounding her chest  
but not towards her neck  
The emerald earrings well suited her eyes  
He actually liked it.

Ciel was in dark velvet tuxedo  
with no tails at the back  
making him  
more modern  
more fashionable  
He made sure his hair was not in gel  
not like when his mother in law forced him to  
natural was his motto  
His dark eye looked great  
great with his tuxedo  
she absolutely loved it!

With a cough,  
Ciel held out his hand,  
as it was a natural thing to do  
Elizabeth put her hand there  
"Shall we go? Miss Middleford?"  
"Yes, we must"  
and held his hand tight


End file.
